


Stay

by FaintinDestruction



Category: jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Chica - Freeform, Ethan - Freeform, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, I love their girlfriends, M/M, Shipping, just an AU version based on their FC's, these aren't mark and Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:27:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21731572
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaintinDestruction/pseuds/FaintinDestruction
Summary: Jack wants to celebrate something that mark forgot.
Relationships: Mark Fischbach/Sean McLoughlin
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> This is just something that was in my head for a long time and I wanted it out. I respect Marks and Jack's girlfriends. Love them. Those are characters based on them. An alternate universe. Ship away but with respect.this is a reupload.

„I miss you, man.“ Mark was currently skyping with Jack who just finished his -opening your gifts- video. He bragged with them to Mark who just found it funny.

Jack looked up, holding yet another Sam plushy in his arms. „What?“ He sounded confused for a second and made a slight squint to focus at mark's expression.

Mark was serious. His scruffy Face was formed to a soft expression.

„D'awww really?“ Jack exhaled as he unintentionally squished the Sam plushy closer.

Mark let out a huffed laugh. “No, I hate you, you Irish bastard.” He flipped the bird towards the Cam.

“Nah, you love me.” Jack giggled. “You're just jealous about my gift collection.” He grinned.

“Nah Ah” Mark leaned back. “I didn't want to drown in them because I would have gotten FAR more then you.” He pointed at the screen. “Also Tim is cuter then your eyeball.”

“You mean THIS eyeball?” Jack said and moved his whole face towards the camera to just show one of his blue eyes, holding his open with two fingers.

Mark made a clicking noise with his mouth. “Be glad I can't poke your -oh so pretty- eye through the screen.”

Jack giggled even more while moving back from the cam. “~you think I've pretty eyes~~” He sang along.

“Yeah well. I have the most boring eyes on the planet so be happy with your orbs there.” Mark crossed his arms.

“Oh look at grumpy markimoo.” Jack mocked but smiled afterwards. “I like your eyes, now can we stop being that affectionate, I fear Felix jumps around the corner to ask for a Sextape.”

“You cannot escape my charm.” Mark winked.

Jack blushed. “Fuck you.”

Both started laughing.

“Well.. I miss ya too. We should meet up soon. Record some Videos...stuff like that.” Jack pointed out as he stood, finally placing his new plushy in the shelf behind him. He had to tiptoe and accidentally revealed some skin on his lower back, his pants hung low.

Mark totally didn't stare at it. No. Of course not.

He licked his lips, blinking out of the situation. “Yeah, Stuff and things with Septiplier.”

“That Title would be suuuuuch a Clickbate, dude.” Jack laughed and returned, sitting down again.

“We would be victorious over Felix Clickbate record.” Mark laughed.

Jack joined and then exhaled a breath. It was always so refreshing to talk to Mark. He really became one of his closest Friends in such a short time.

Mark crooked his head, looked a bit off the screen, thinking and Jack noticed.

“Hmmm.” Mark scratched his chin. “Ya know.. I kinda promised you to visit you in Ireland..”

Jack's eyes grew wide. “Yeah?”

“How 'bout this is going to happen actually?”

Jack's Voice got high as he replied. “DuDe! Yes!” He clapped his hands together. “You don't understand how much places I can show you and how many stuff we can do here and I cannot describe .:” Jack was so excited because a certain date was close also.

“...WOAH hold your horses.” Mark rose a Hand.

Jack blinked and crooked his head slightly, giving him the bitchface. “I swear to god if you ditch me like a promdate I'm gonna..”

Mark gave out his deepthroat laugh. “No! I would never do that. You're far too pretty to be ditched.”

“Shut up--” Jack said, clicking his tongue.

“I have stuff to care for first, Videos to pre-record while I'm gone, babysitter for Chica. Babysitter for Ethan.”

Jack laughed. “He got Tyler.”

Both laughed.

Jack made a nod. “Gotcha. Take your time and plan through.”

“Alrighty, Love you.” Mark grinned.

“Love you too you Goose.” Jack replied.

Mark frowned, prepared to end the call.

“Goose?”

“...I don't know man... just popped in my head. “

“Aaaaanyway. Gonna call ya later.” Mark said, grinning.

“Yep, Bah Bye!”

They both closed the program.

-A few weeks later-

“You got it?” Mark looked down at Ethan with a curious expression.

“Sure, you have your Vacation with your ~Boyfriend~~” Ethan laughed and Mark playfully punched his shoulder. “Shut up, Septiplier is dead.”

“Oh jeez not that again, I had nightmares because of this joke.” Ethan dropped into the chair.

“Yeah sure....”“Nightmares”” Mark made Airquotes, almost spitting the sarcasm.

Ethan laughed. “You wanna hear..?”

“Oh GOD no!” Mark covered his ears and went out of the room.

“Chica!” Mark crotched down to get his beloved dog, encouraging her to run towards him, what she did. He cuddled her intensely while giving her all the cute names, mumbling through pursed lips. “You gotta be okay without daddy, okay?”

Though Chica was not aware that he was leaving for maybe 2 weeks.

At the Airport , he found himself crowed by people which was good since He didn't want to get stopped by fans just to be late for the boarding. He hated Planes since anytime he wants to fly, shit is going down. And as much as he loves his fans, he didn't want to miss the plane.  
He hid in the masses and managed to get to his plane right in time.

He was excited. He never visited Ireland before but he knew it's beautiful. He also couldn't wait to see Sean again. Even the thought calling him Sean felt odd. He knew him as Jack and that became a habit. He remembered way back when jack was still shy on his videos but more himself, mark loved all of them. He could enjoy the screams and the overreacting, the accent got to him real quick. He just loved it.

He had some nice memories before he drifted of to sleep by the steady sound of the Plane moving through the air.

“Sir?” He woke up in a very uncomfortable Position when the stewardess shook him slightly. He cracked his Neck which made awful noises at that and the woman blinked. “Uh.. We reached the Airport. You can leave the Plane now.”

He realized there was no one in the Plane anymore.

“Man, What do I do with all the Coke and Meal with NO bread now.” Looking up he realized he said that out loud and laughed. “Uh, don't mind me,” He stood and grabbed his stuff quickly.

He didn't need to wait and search for the Person he was looking for. Neon green hair was glowing in the crowd, moving towards him. Mark kinda missed having red hair cause he kinda got used to fans always putting green and red together as in reference to them. And he looked damn awesome with that color. He never had an Issue with shipping unless it got out of hand, ending with him getting pictures of himself sucking jack's dick...

“Hey Buddy!” Jack called out and pulled mark out of his thought. He nervously ran a hand through his hair before walking towards him with a big grin. “Look at you!” He said before basically tackling jack into a big bear hug.  
Jack exhaled a noise breath. “Jeez.. missed you too.” he could manage to say before Mark lifted him up quickly just to let him go again.  
“You smell like lemons.” Jack pointed out. Mark remembered the wet towels in the plane smelling like lemons.

“Well, you look like one.” Mark giggled.

Both got silent for a moment, just smiling at each other. A comfortable silence until mark broke it with grabbing jack to a side hug.  
“So, what are the plans?”

Jack shrugged. “You must be hungry.”

Mark's eyes grew wide. “Holy shit, I am!”

They both went to a restaurant near by and set across each other. Jack rubbed his hands together in excitement. “You gotta try Irish stew man!” He told mark.

Mark wasn't the type of trying out food but for Jack he would do it. “Fine, hopefully I don't get your accent after that.” He joked.

“Nah, you just turn green.” Jack chuckled.

“Because I'm becoming sick?” Mark replied.

“Pah. Don't be a wuss.” Jack waved at the waitress who rushed over.

“Jack!” She called out, recognizing him at first then her gaze went to Mark. “Holy shit!”

Mark blinked. “Uh, call me mark?”

She cleared her throat. “I...I'm sorry.. uh welcome in Ireland ..Mister Fisch... Uh.. Mark.” She stumbled over her words but both of them found it adorable.

“Casey, Ma man here is hungry.” Jack grinned. “Some stew for both of us.”

“And COFFEE” Mark blurted out.

“Sure!” She rushed away, almost stumbled.

“Gotta go fast!” Both of them said at the same time and started laughing.

“People know you here huh?” Mark said impressed.

“Oh come on, as if no one in your hometown knows who you are you dork.” Jack smiled.

Mark scratched his neck. “Yeah, whatevaaa” He replied. “Aaanyway, tell me your plans. I'm curious.”

“We're having a vanish livestream.” Jack said very serious.

Mark frowned. “Fuck you we're certainly not.”

Jack broke his mask and laughed. “Nah, man you're easy to prank.”

“That's not.... okay that's true, shut up.” Mark rose a brow and leaned back.

The coffee arrived and he grabbed the cup like a thirsty man in the desert. “Ah, yes..”  
He inhaled the smell before taking a sip. “Nice..” He made a few really unnecessary noises of satisfaction which made Jack blush uncontrollably.

“Dude..:” He said and looked over the the people behind them but they didn't notice.

“What?” Mark shrugged. “It's good coffee.” He grinned.

Maybe he was just fucking with Jack on purpose. Jack cleared his throat. “You wanna be alone with that cup?”

“...Maybe? One man, one cup..., You jealous?” Mark rose a brow, looking up from his cup.

Jack just rolled his eyes. “Septiplier awaaaay.”

In that moment Casey came to bring their food, seemly confused about what she just witnessed.  
“Uh, your stew... enjoy..” She put the plates down and vanished very fast.

“She's on tumblr already.” Mark pointed out.

“Nah she's cool, I know her. She just a big fan of yours:” He stated. “Also, you are the one making all the septiplier moments so shut up.” Jack squinted slighty.

“It's fun..” Mark shrugged. The smell of the stew met his nose. His mouth started watering.

“Now, eat up” Jack demanded.

“Hey, Since when are you the dominant one in our relationship?” Mark said, acting insulted.

“Ahh, shut up and eat your stew, bitch” Jack said, looking down with a giggle, blushing.

Aw that's cute... Mark thought and blinked, trying to flutter that thought out of his head.

Jack noticed and frowned, crooking his head. “You got a seizure or what?”

Mark cleared his throat. “Just.. something in my eyes which usually just happens when I livestream.” Good save. He thought.

He finally started to eat and it was fucking delicious. But maybe everything was right now since he was starving. Casey brought a basket with Soda bread. He took some and dipped it into the stew. Jack just watched him for a second, enjoying the delight in Mark's behavior.

“Jesus, that's damn good.” Mark pointed out, mouth full.

“I know right?” Jack finally ate too and they set there in silence while eating.

“Uhm.. Mark.. can I... Like ..can I make a photo.. of us .. I mean only if you want.. I just..”  
Casey stuttered.  
Jack and Mark were ready to leave as Jack paid after a long discussion who's paying.

Mark chuckled and grabbed her. “Get the phone out.”

She beamed with excitement and pulled out the phone for a selfie with him.

“Thank you so much!” She said afterwards and had her phone in a tight grip.

Jack rolled his eyes. “Heartthrob of YouTube...” He said low.

“Is that envy?” Mark poked jack with his finger.

“Is that haughtiness ?” Jack grinned.

“Well two of the seven sins is a good start, I guess.:” Mark gave back.

“Alrighty, Let's go to my place.” Jack was on his way out as Mark followed.  
Jack waved at a cab and they both jumped in in the backseat which was kinda weird.  
“You could have take the shotgun, dude.” Mark made a weird expression. Kinda awkward but okay.

Jack blinked and scratched his arm. “Uh, yeah whatever.”

“What about your driver license? Still no time?” Mark ask and kinda liked that their shoulders touched. He wouldn't admit it though.

“Nah, I guess it's not a thing I need at this point.” Jack shrugged.

The driver was watching them through the mirror, seemly confused. Who knew what he was thinking.

“But you can drive? I mean, you're just not allowed to right?” Mark was actually curious or just wanted to keep the conversation flowing.

“Yep, but I don't.. obviously.” He said, sounding guilty.

Mark chuckled. “Okay...”

Again, they fought of who would pay the cab and went to Jack's place after. “It's clumsy in there. Don't stumble over all the Sam's” Jack giggled.

Mark rolled his eyes. “Well, eyeballs everywhere. That's so not creepy.” He said as jack opened the door to his room.  
It was not that messy. Just full of stuff, a lot fangifts.

“That's why I stopped taking gifts. I would die, suffocating in tiny boxes and mustaches.” Mark laughed.

“Aww, fuck you Mark you just don't think you're worse the effort people put into their gifts.”

Mark blinked, startled. Jack knew him better then he thought. It was something that he still was struggling with. That people actually want to give him something back only because he makes videos. Logically he knew it's more then that but he couldn't help himself.  
He swallowed, feeling caught.

“You got me, way to kill the mood, asshole.” He said but there was something light in his voice. Jack just knew him and that was a pleasant thought.

Jack slapped mark's shoulder. “Sorry” He smiled. He knew Mark wasn't mad. That was something he really liked. They knew each other so well even thought it's just been a few years since they met for the first time.

Mark set down on the couches, making a face at a huge Sam staring at him. “I don't understand how you bear these eyes everywhere. Oh, maybe a fan put a tiny camera in one of those and they just watch you jerking off while playing happy wheels.” Mark laughed out loud.

“Oh Geez, I never thought about that.” Jack hissed, making a face but laughed afterwards. “Well, then you know why it's called happy wheels.”

Mark held his belly laughing at the image but stopped realizing he just pictured Jack masturbating for a moment. Fuck..

Jack pressed the button on his computer, adjusted the light and started the streaming software. He turned the Camera into the direction on the couch and again adjusted settings.

“Hey, you gonna tell me what we're doing?” Mark rose his hands in a questioning manner.

“You'll see.” Jack said, looking over his shoulder, bending over so his ass was practically in Mark's face.

“Woah, I'm not slapping you live on camera.” He was urging to slap that ass anyway but could contain himself.

Jack shrugged upwards, not realizing his position at first obviously. “Dude! Stop with your teasing... I mean .. fucking just stop.” Okay that got awkward fast. He nibbled on his fingers for a second, not daring to look at mark and continued to get everything running.

Mark blinked, swallowed and wiped his face with one hand. Teasing?  
That could mean a lot but he shook this thought away. Jack wasn't really meaning it that way.  
Right?

Finally he seemed to be done and walked backwards towards the couch, waving at the camera. “ello, is that thing working?” he crooked his head, waiting for the chat to wake up. He didn't make an announcement for this stream but people would get notifications anyway.

Mark made room for Jack on the couch. “You gotta look where ya going, jack.” he said as he saw Jack almost missing the couch.

Finally the chat got wild. Like really wild. Obviously the People were freaking out seeing Septiplier having a stream together. Jack smiled and made his usual greeting. “top of the mornin' to ya laddies!”  
Mark went into it and made a clapping noise as he moved his arm up to a high five.

“Dude! That's my thing!” Jack said and highfived Mark's face with the same noise but didn't put much strength into it.

The chat went crazy.

“Ow!” Mark rubbed his cheek, overreacting obviously. “Did you see that guys! That's our relationship! This is what I have to deal with everyday!” Mark made a pout and the chat was showing a lot of Awwwwwwwws in between nonsense.

“He deserves it.” jack grinned.

“Also!...” Mark inhaled, using his fingers to count as he started to talk. “I got abducted by him, had to eat disgusting food and now he's not even telling me what this livestream is themed.”

Jack rolled his eyes and shook his head. “He's just stupid, ignore him he liked the stew.”

The chat got rabid at this point. No way they could read anything. Jack never liked the chat. There were times he didn't want to activate it since he doesn't want fans to force into donating or something but it was fascinating to watch the freak outs.

“You didn't notice, did ya?” Jack rose his brow, acting almost insulted.

“Uh...” Mark crooked his head.

“The date today? It's a coincidence but still.” Jack squinted like a mad housewife.

Mark looked down, thinking, his eyes moving back and force until he finally rose his head, defeated. He was bad with dates and shit. He really was glad he remembered his own birthday.  
It had to do with something jack related that was for sure and he was involved?  
“OH...shit..” Mark now remembered. It was the first time they did a let's play co-op. They tried a few times but Jack's internet connection was too bad so it had to be the official one. The G-mod.

He looked down, acting ashamed and actually was a bit since he should have remembered. “Man, that's awkward..” Mark said, crossing his arms.

The chat didn't stop flipping it's shit. Since those two were acting like a married Couple and Mark was the one forgetting their wedding day.

“Yeah,” Jack looked down at him. “Our G-mod let's play anniversary.” He didn't want to think that he was angry at mark. Of course not. It's not that special if he was honest, also mark is bad with dates, always was. He clapped his hands together.

“It's cool. That's why I'm glad you were able to come over at this week-” Jack pointed out. “So guys!” He started jumping up and down a little. “We gonna have a Mark and Jack G-mod anniversary Stream!” He grinned at mark who still looked guilty. “Aw, man it's okay. I know your Date memory.”

Mark rose up a bit, jack gave him a controller and took one for himself. He used the mouse to start the game. “Hey, the first time I called you beautiful and you rejected my compliment!”

“Tz, you rejected my proposal.” Jack pointed out with a snarl.

The Chat was flipping tables.

“Because you wanted my subs. They are mine. MinE!” He looked directly into the camera with a Darkiplier expression.

“Aw, you would say yes to an actual proposal?” Jack looked curious and kinda .

Mark leaned back. “Maybe..” He grinned, perfectly knowing that the fans will shit themselves now.

The stream went pretty well. They shared some memories while doing nonsense on the G-mod map. Mark remembered Pax and how he enjoyed Jack's reaction to his first time there. Jack talked about how he still feels awkward about leaving with a normal good bye. It was nice to share those memories. They got comfortable on the couch, at one part, Mark put his legs up on the table and Jack just grabbed them with disgust in his face. “Dude, not on the table.” But instead of dropping them he put mark's legs on his and randomly kinda massaged Mark's leg who didn't even flinch. The gifs of this will come...But he didn't care because it felt normal.

The computer switched of as jack ordered it too and he turned to Mark who suddenly looked very uncertain. “What's up?”

Mark licked his lips. “I am ...really fucking sorry I forgot.” He said low and sucked his lower lip in.

Jack set down. “Don't be.. It's cool. I know you're just bad in remembering those things. You are very busy too.” He put a hand on Mark's knee. “We're cool, dude. “He said and gave mark a smile.

Mark suddenly felt the urge to kiss jack, out of nowhere, just because of this soft smile and the fact that he felt incredible comfortable beside him. The thought made him stare at jack's blue eyes for far too long and he shrugged his head around. “Uh.. Okay. I'm just gonna shut up about it.”  
He looked down at the hand on his knee that just moved away as Jack stood. He must have noticed since he cleared his throat and turned away from mark. “I gotta use the bathroom.” He vanished with that.

Mark could stab himself in the butt. 37 times, with a knife. First because he forgot the anniversary and that he was looking at Jack in a way that he shouldn't. Anything over the line would ruin their friendship and he can't make this happen.  
He stood and tried to get himself back to why he was here. He ran a hand through his fluffy hair and made it more messy then before. Jack came back into the room and noticed the mess on Mark's head. He didn't even stop himself from fixing the long bangs. Mark blushed, at least it felt like his face was burning. Jack blinked and moved backwards. Both of them were now noticing the tension.

Well shit.

“Uh... well.. for tomorrow I planned to travel with you to the Cliffs of Mohar.” He said, rubbing his neck. This actually felt like a date right now.

“Oh, that's so cool!” Mark stated. He always wanted to see the famous places of Ireland and that was one of them.

Jack was a bit surprised. He thought the tension would ruin the Plans. Something heavy dropped from his shoulder. “Sightseeing!” He yelled, jumping up.

“You're stupid.” Mark laughed.

“That's why we're friends” Jack pointed at him.

“Word.” Mark said and rolled his eyes.

The night was silent. Mark was tired from the flight and was thankful for the comfortable couch.  
He had worse sleeping places then this even though the Sam plushies were creepy.  
During the night he awoke because someone was looking into the room.  
He was asleep again fast though.

Jack did check on Mark. He didn't know why but how woke up after a nightmare losing Mark through an accident and it freaked him out. He blamed Anti for this shit for a moment but couldn't help himself checking if Mark was okay. He can't imagine losing him.

The next morning they had breakfast. An English one actually which was a pleasant surprise for mark. “Ah, meat.” He exhaled. Jack chuckled. “I know you need your Meat.”

Mark munched at a sausage. “Damn..right..” He mumbled. “All the eggs and sausages.”

Jack was watching Mark inhaling the breakfast before he finally ate himself.

“How did you sleep?” He asked Mark who looked up, half of the meal hanging down on his lips. 

“I felt watched but I needed the sleep so it was good.” Jack at least understood that mark meant these words since he was still stuffing his mouth.

“Watched?” He felt caught for a second.

“All those eyeballs man, how can you even stay in this room.” Mark pointed out.

Jack laughed. “They are my friends. They don't hurt me.”

They finished breakfast and mark took the plates out of jack's hands to do the dishes.

“You don't have to.” Jack said, trying to get him away from the sink.

“But I wanna.” Mark pushed his way to the sink.

“FinE” Jack breathed and at least cleaned the table.

Like a married couple indeed.

Mark's chin already dropped at the sight of what they driving towards to. The cliff was beautiful. He pressed his face against the window of the cab to see more.

“That's fucking beautiful.” Mark pointed out as they stepped out of the cab. The weather was on their side too and jack beamed at mark's excitement.

“I know right?!” He watched the wind moving the grass and turned his gaze back to mark. “You get why I don't wanna move.” He smiled.

Mark made a nod. “Gotcha.” He walked towards the cliff. It was as amazing as frightening in a way.

“People used to jump down there, can you imagine?” Jack said low. “Fuckin' crazy.”

Mark still walked closer to the rim of the cliff. “It's scary but so pretty.”

“Careful, dude.” Jack said and walked close to mark.

Mark was never one to turn away from dangerous things. He was a try harder. And when something gives them goosebumps then he just gets more interested. Maybe that's the same issue with jack? He thought about that far too deep and it was almost too distracting until a yell pulled him out of his thoughts. He didn't realize he was still moving.

Jack was just able to pull Mark on his shirt to stop him from stepping any closer and that caused them both to stumble. Mark fell down on jack with his back and made a startled noise. Jack just puffed out air at the sudden weight. “Jesus fucking Christ Mark?! You wanna kill yourself!?” He yelled, trying to move away from underneath the man.

Mark was shocked. He didn't noticed how close he was. He turned around, finding himself above jack, his hands next to jack's head who was glaring at him. “Uh.. I.. didn't.. Shit Jack I'm sorry.” He swallowed, trying not to notice what was happening bellow his belt since the Position was not helping. He rolled off finally and looked up to the clouds.

“What did just happened?!” Jack turned to lay on the side. Worried and kinda angry. He could have lose Mark just in a blink of an eye. Shit. He felt his eyes water.

Mark noticed as he also turned. “I.. am.. I'm so sorry.. I didn't really notice how close I was and I was.. so amazed..” 

The same look he gave the cliff is now hitting jack with full force who had to swallow hard.

“You ..could be dead.” jack whispered. “Don't you ever DO that AGAIN!” He barked, tears were collecting themselves in his eyes. He couldn't help it. He used his sleeve to dry them.

Mark felt incredible guilty. He caused Jack to have those thoughts and hated it. “You saved my life.” He pointed out.

“Yea, be fucking thankful you stupid idiot.” Jack exhaled.

Mark didn't stop himself from putting a soft hand on Jack's cheek.

Jack stilled.

“I am very thankful. I am thankful to have you” Mark said in a low voice. “I was stupid right there”

Jack sniffed and closed his eyes for a brief second. “This scared the shit out of me..” He admitted. “Losing you... Jesus Mark... Not only would I break apart but so many other people would... I ..No..” Jack stopped his thoughts from becoming worse.

Mark caught a tear with his thumb in that moment. “Dude.. stop.. I'm right here.”

That was enough for Jack and he grabbed mark into a desperate hug and Mark didn't flinch. He moved his arms around his friend and leaned his chin on jack's shoulder. “I didn't mean to... do that to you. I'm sorry, Sean..” He said low.

Hearing mark saying his actual name even though it was just a variation of the name jack, made him shiver.

Mark felt so bad. His eyes burning in the need to cry but he tried to hold back not to make it worse for Jack.

Jack finally rose his head again, feeling ashamed for overreacting. Mark moved his hands up, cupping Jacks face. “I'm still here, okay?”

Jack nodded, sniffing again but giggles. “We're good in making things awkward, huh?”

Mark chuckled. “that's kinda our purpose on this planet.”

Mark watched Jack recovering, watching the red in his friend's face vanishing slowly and yet still had his hands on Jack's cheek, stroking the skin with his thumbs.  
He didn't want to miss that feeling.  
That feeling of being close enough with someone that they could cry and laugh together, that they save each other and can hold each other without feeling strange about it.

He didn't notice that he was moving closer. It was subconscious. He allowed his body and mind to do what it wants to for one moment.

“What.. what are you doing?” Jack said, uncertain and shaky but there was somewhat hope inside him. He didn't even imagine that Mark was doing what he assumed he was doing.

There was a pull inside him, begging to move with him, to meet him in the middle. Maybe to see if he assumed right. And there it was, lips so close that he could feel the warm breath on his lips. Mark stopped, moving his head oh so slighty as if he tried to find the right angle but it was also a question in those brown eyes. Jack understood and answered by closeing the distance.

It was then when both of them realized what they missed. The Kiss was slow, testing out the waters in a way. Lips touched, moved for a little, getting distance just get back into it again but it took not long until they became passionate about it. Jack grabbed Mark's hair, finally able to pull on it in longing. He was imagining it for far too long. Mark was humming into the kiss now, enjoying the feeling of Jack getting frantic next to him as he also ran a hand through the hairline of jack's neck until he got a hold on to the green bangs.

He broke the kiss for a low “Fuck..” He swallowed and got back into it. Jack just agreed with a hum, getting more courageous with every noise he got out of Mark's mouth who actually made a moan. He writhed underneath the man and finally managed to roll them around, Mark on his back now, he didn't stop kissing him and he also noticed that they both felt the same way physically... Mark moved his arms up to hold Jack close, urging for more contact.

A very loud cough broke them apart as jack looked up with swollen lips. An older woman stood there with his husbands who actually rose his brows before hiding a thumbsup behind his very grumpy wife. They both jumped for distance and jack frantically apolegized as they moved away from the place. Trying not to show what they both struggle with right now.

“Shit... “ Mark said low. “Cockblocked by Grandma” He pointed out.

Jack blushed. “Yeah... Awkward..”

Right now the whole situation was embarresing. He couldn't look at mark. They just shared a fucking intimitate moment. What now? Where was this going? What did they even think?

There was silence on the way back to jack's place. This wasn't suppose to happen. This was not what he had planned and maybe mark was thinking he tricked him into this. What if?  
His mind was racing, also moving back to the kisses, to the feeling. It let him shudder.

Back home, jack was still deep in thoughts. He couldn't expain himself. He started to clean his room, not looking at mark. He moved the Sam's that bothhered Mark the night to a different place. Nervously, he cleaned his desk until he heard someone behind him.

“Jack?” Mark said serious. No reaction. He put a hand on Jack's shoulder “Sean..”

Jack turned, looking at mark but not looking, eyes twitching back and force.

“Talk to me.” Mark said. “Please.” 

Jack exhaled a shaky breath. “I didn't mean.. for this to happen..”

Mark rose his brows. “I was the one started it, Sean..” He crooked his head. “And i'm sorry..” Mark dropped his head. “I don't know what got into me back there..” The hand dropped from jack's shoulder. “I never thought i would.. I mean .,..that I could.. I..”

Jack looked at mark, curious and afraid like a wild animal. Mark was a man of grammer and words and now he's a stuttering mess. “Don't... “ He exhaled. “Please don't say you regret it..Because I don't...” Jack said, finally honest.

Mark looked up, his eyes shining from either tears or something else. “No! No ..I enjoyed it.. I just .. I hope that doesn't ...change anything..”

Jack shook his head. “You're still my friend.. maybe.. with benifits now.” Jack chuckled low.

“No.. that's not it. Friends with benifits would imply that there are no emotions..” Mark stated very seriously. Jack knew what that meant and blushed heavy.

“And that's not the case..” Jack agreed and pulled at mark's shirt to get him close.

“No grandma to interrupt here.” He rose a brow at mark who grinned.

“Only Eyeballs watching us.” He laughed but had to kiss Jack who  
immediately got back to where they got caught, Pushing Mark on his chest backwards towards the couch who dropped down. Jack straddled Mark who just glared up at him in hunger. “Don't look at me like you're seeing a burger.” Jack giggled.

“Shut the fuck up and kiss me you irish tidbit” Mark mumured as he pulled jack down to continue where they started. The third of the seven sins was now happening.

~Fin~


End file.
